Like in the Movies
by Donacabana
Summary: Highschool AU; Ivan watched enough of American movies to know what to expect from the new school he's going to. He is sure he can handle whatever comes to light.


The first day of school was supposed to be one filled with first encounters, new experiences, and a good look at the years to come. At least that what all the American movies he had watched prior to his departure had said. It wasn't starting off very well for a 17 year old Ivan who had come to America from Russia several months ago. It was a huge transition and alot to take in but he had gotten used to it.

One thing that was strange was that many people would greet him with a cheery 'Good Morning' and 'Hello'. Greet may not the best word. They shouted with a friendly tone. Ivan hoped he responded with the right gestures and accidentally greeting one person in Russian. His first thoughts were that America is very warm and sunny, reflecting the people that lived there. This wasn't true for everyone...

Upon starting school, he seemed to have made enemies by accident. He had to be put into the second year class because of the transition and had a thick Russian accent smothered all over him. Not only that but, he was tall, taller than most students in the school. He was pale of skin, which isn't saying much because everyone else had a glowing tan. Wearing a pink scarf around his neck all year round didn't help in disguising himself as an American. So you could say he was easy to spot in a crowd. Alfred F. Jones seems to think so as well.

Alfred was the last person he wanted to start a fight with. If he were to start any type of quarrel, he would be deported back to Russia in an instant. You'd think being a socialite would give people like him something to do, but apparently not. He had the looks to match too. Golden locks of hair, sky blue eyes, good facial structure and a chiseled body. He was a very attractive guy that all the ladies raved over, why did he have to be such a jerk?

"What the fuck are you staring at, fairy?" Alfred teased. He was one of those big dumb jocks Ivan had seen in the movies. Crazy hormone driven football players with too much time on their hands. Ivan sat across from him in three awful classes. He didn't understand the need for grouping children together like this. He was face to face with the idiot everyday. There were two other people sitting at the table as well.

"I am not staring at anything Alfret, I am trying to do my work." Ivan sighed. How he wanted to strangle the life out of him. He suspects that he is being bullied because of his hobby, ballet. Ever since he found out, he's called him every name under the sun. Pussy-foot, twinkle-toes, dancing queen, and his newest creation, fairy. It isn't that big of a deal, everybody dances, and he wasn't the only male dancer in the school. At least Alfred hasn't resorted to physical abuse... yet.

"Who says you get to call me by my name, prancy-pants?" Oh look a new one, "Call me, amazing super awesome hero man!" He grinned coyly. His friend, Gilbert, another dumb jock, sat next to Alfred and assisted him with his teasing. He was just as annoying and loud. He had paler skin than even Ivan's and mischievous red eyes. He stopped talking to the one next to Ivan (he could never remember that one's name... he did look much like Alfred though and he sometimes got them confused) to continue the brigade on him.

"That name is almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert snickered, "What do you think, Prancer? Pretty awesome huh?" Ivan didn't respond. He didn't bother with reasonig with them anymore. The last time he tried, everyone at the jock's lunch table threw food at him. He didn't want another casualty like that. Instead focused on his classwork. It was a little difficult seeing as it was English class. Ivan had a frustrated look on his face.

The kid next to him must have been upset by this because he suddenly spoke, "Would you two stop!" It sounded mostly like a whisper to Ivan, but he heard it," Leave him alone for once, okay? He's gone through enough without you bothering him everyday." Ivan turned his head to the source of those words. The young man looked to him and smiled very sweetly, "I'm sorry for my brother, he's a pain isn't he?" Oh yes, that's right. He was Alfred's brother, but the name still escaped him.

Ivan smiled back, so's not to seem rude, "No, it is okay, thank you. I am-" A loud slam interrupted his sentence. He turned to look at Alfred who was standing with his fist to the desk. He looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Oh so you're on his side now!?" He yelled, effectively interrupting the class, "What the fuck Mattie!?"

"Al stop being unnecessary." Matthew's voice was drowned out by the sound of the bell.

"MR. JONES" The teacher yelled. Alfred didn't look up, "That is enough, leave to your next class."

Alfred stormed out of the classroom, but not before giving Ivan the death glare. Gilbert ran after him.

"I-I'm really sorry." Matthew sputtered as he got his books together and chased his twin down the hall.

Thank God it was the last class of the day. Somehow, Matthew had made the situation worse.

Matthew. Yes, now he remembers the name.

* * *

After school, Ivan was on his way home, taking an alternative route through the side door instead of the front. He was sure Alfred or any of the other football players wouldn't come through here. He looked around ,and sighed a breath of relief then started walking his safest route home.

"Ivan!" A voice called. It stopped Ivan turned to witness Alfred running up to him. He was sure no one would take this way, now he had to deal with this, "Ivan wait up!" He was about to start running away when he noticed something different about Alfred. As he got closer, Ivan realized that it was only Matthew coming to greet him. He seemed very jolly with his half jog all the way to Ivan's side.

"Hello Matvey, you are looking very cheerful." He smiled the way he thought he should have in a situation like this, though he still felt it was awkward.

"Hey, I'm sorry again for my brother, I don't know what's gotten into him lately.." Mattie gave him a nervous laugh.

"I said it was fine, I am used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be used to being bullied!"

"It is just the way things are here in America, like in your movies, yes?"

Matthew shook his head quickly, "No way! Don't think like that!" He frantically dug through his pant pockets. When he found what he was looking for he held it up for Ivan to see,"This is a coupon to one of my favorite pancake houses. How about I treat you to something as an apology?"

'A what house? What is that?' He only mentally asked the question, it seemed embarrassing. Ivan's never been invited to lunch before, he was somehow shocked "O-Ok, I will enjoy that, thank you." The surprise in his face must have been noticeable because Matthew started giggling and headed towards the side gates. Ivan followed close behind.

* * *

That day, Ivan learned what a pancake house was and found what they served was delicious. When he expressed his satisfaction, Matthew put on a big smile and started all of these conversations. It turns out they both like to ice-skate and they were going to do so on the weekend. In the following weeks, Ivan and Matthew spent alot of time together. They walked home together after school(without Alfred of course), went a hockey game, and one of Ivan's recitals. If he didn't know better he would say that Matthew was trying to be his friend.

That made Ivan smile all over, the thought of a friend.

"What's with that dumb look on your face, twinkle toes." Alfred sat down in his chair in front of Ivan.

They studied each other for a few seconds, "If you are having to know, I spent lunch with your lovely brother after school yesterday." The look on Alfred's face was priceless! Having just learned that his own flesh and blood had been fraternizing with the enemy. It contorted from confusion to rage in seconds and he stood up again. Ivan was enjoying the view and smiled wider, " He was very pleasant, you should become more like-"

All of a sudden, fist made face contact. Ivan was nearly knocked out of his chair if it hadn't been for Alfred immediately holding him up by the collar. He lifted Ivan off his chair and brought him close to his reddened face.

"Listen you son of a bitch, don't go near my brother anymore! Don't fucking touch him!" He sounded more uneasy than angry somehow. How troublesome, he didn't expect to be hit so early in the morning. His face started to sting where he was punched.

"ALFRED GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW" The teacher was having none of this so early in the morning. He was quickly escorted out of the room.

This was going to be a problem. Ivan was going to meet with Matthew for ice-skating. What would Alfred think if he saw the two together like that. He wasn't going to cancel just because the big, dumb jerk had nothing better to do.

Luckily, Ivan did not have Alfred in his next class, only Matthew and that awful Gilbert. It didn't look like Gilbert had anything to say when he and Alfred were separated.

"What happened to your face!" Matthew jetted over to Ivan in distress. He had worry written all over his face and he cuffed his mouth to hold back a whimper.

"Oh this?" He poked the swollen red mark on his face, "Is it really noticeable? It was a gift from Alfret." Ivan took his seat and Matt followed his lead. He took the opportunity to make the situation a little more interesting.

"Matthew, why do we not invite Alfret to our outing after school?" Ivan asked. Mattie looked starstruck.

"Ivan, I can think of twenty good reasons why we shouldn't do that."

"It would make relations between us better, do you think?"

Matthew was still unsure.

"Secrets are no good between brothers, I am not wanting to break your bond." Looking a little more pleased with his reasoning, Matthew agreed to the arrangement, "We can tell him together after the school today." Ivan smiled reassuringly hoping to calm his new friend.

* * *

Just as scheduled, Alfred was pacing back and forth in the back of the school. He must have been in the office all day because Ivan didn't see him in any classes. Mattie had texted him to meet them here. Al spotted Matt turning the corner into the yard. He was mid-wave when he noticed Ivan close behind. He stopped and stood there while the two walked towards him. Alfred kept his eyes on Ivan the whole time.

"H-Hey Al." Matthew said with a noticeable shake in his voice.  
"What is he doing here?" Alfred kept his stare focused on Ivan. Although, when their eyes met, he looked away to see a nervous Matthew.

"Don't be mad Alfred! We came to hang out with you, together, as friends." he smiled, " It was Ivan's idea, he doesn't want anymore tension between you two."

"Who says I wanna be friends with this guy!" He yelled and pointed at Ivan. His face heated up yet again. Ivan couldn't help but giggle, "And why are you so quiet over there with that dumb ass smile on your face!?" He took steps to approach him but Matthew stepped in his way.

"That's enough! Ivan didn't do anything to you, why are you acting this way?"

"Why are you so buddy-buddy with him? Just marry the guy if you like him so much!"

A whimper escaped Matthew's lips. He couldn't handle Alfred being so angry and loud. Al's face changed dramatically when he saw tears forming in Mattie's eyes. He looked shocked and worried and guilty all at the same time. He was about to tear up himself, but he left the scene before Ivan could see such a rare spectacle, running into the building from the back door.

"I'm really sorry, Ivan. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later." Mattie was still whimpering. Ivan stood in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Do not worry Matvey!" He hummed confidently, " If I have learned anything from the American movies it is that the bully will learn the error of his ways and everyone becomes friends!" Matthew smiled at that.

"It doesn't work that way Ivan. I'm sure Alfred will come along, but not anytime soon."

"You are thinking negatively, I will go to him now and see if we can talk." In all honesty, he just wanted to see if Alfred was crying. Maybe he could get a picture.

"Well... If you really think so." Matthew brightened up, "Yeah, I'm sure he will appreciate you coming to help. I don't think he'll hurt you anymore, he hates injuring people off field." The bruise on his face would beg to differ.

With the best of wishes, Matt went home through the front gate and waved goodbye to his trustworthy friend. Ivan went inside to search for Alfred. It wasn't that hard, he was doing some very loud banging in a nearby classroom. The banging quieted, he must have heard footsteps.

"Mattie, I know you're here, just come in already!"

Ivan strolled in with a bright smile on his face. Alfred was sitting on the floor, leaning up against a desk, and facing the door. His legs were crossed, and he had indeed been crying, his eyes were red, "I am not Matvey, but I hope to be a good substitute."

"What the fuck do you want?" He sounded tired.

"I wanted to speak to you about this mess we have been put in." Ivan walked up to Alfred, deeming him calm enough to talk to and sat on his knees directly in front of him. They were only a foot away from each other, suitable for a conversation like this. Alfred cuffed his whole face.

"Get away from me you freak, this is all your fault."

"Nyet. It is not my fault. I have not done anything to you, yet you target me constantly." This direct approach didn't work for him before, but if he had learned anything from the movies it is that third times are lucky, or something like that. There was no response so he continued, "Matvey has told me that you are not like this when normal and you are usually very friendly. Please do not hate me for being near your brother but he-"

"I don't hate you."

There was a short silence before Ivan spoke again,"What?" was the only thing he could think to say.

Alfred revealed his face and stared at Ivan with that rebellious look of his, "I said, I don't hate you."

So life really was like in the movies in America! The bully seeing where he went wrong and accepting the victim instead of tormenting. Ivan was elated, and you could see it in his face. He clapped his hands together and gave a big smile.

"That is good news Alfret! I am glad that-" He was always getting interrupted by something. This time it was because he literally couldn't say anything. Alfred had caught him in an open mouthed kiss. Ivan gladly let him penetrate his mouth. If this was the American way of saying that there is no more bad blood between them than he would accept.

Alfred wrapped his hands around Ivan's neck and made the kiss deeper. His tongue tasted every bit of Ivan's mouth. This was no longer an apology kiss. Was it ever one? Ivan was the first to break the trance, but it felt like Alfred wanted to continue seeing, as he didn't break the hold on the back of his neck.

"Are you ok?" Ivan asked. He was still only five inches away from Alfred's red face. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing hard. He assumed he was sick, being red in the face all of the time. Ivan pressed his forehead to Al's, but felt no real problem. This action, unknown to Ivan, motivated the other to kiss him again.

Okay, now he was confused. He remembered though, at the end of the movies the main characters would kiss and live happily ever after. There was no way this could be the same thing. He broke the kiss again. Things needed to be cleared up. Ivan's violet eyes concentrated on Alfred's blue ones. This could not be possible.

"Alfret, do you have feelings for me?" Alfred face turned redder and he averted his eyes.

"So what if I do?" he mumbled.

"W-What?" Did he misinterpret his actions? Was he missing something here?

Alfred glanced at him again,"I said I like you."

"Then why have you been acting in anger towards me?" There was a longer silence this time.

Alfred was flustered, "I didn't mean it, honest! I didn't know how to get your attention the first time, so all those insults just spilled outa me with peer pressure and whatever and I just wanted to talk to you and then you started hanging with my brother and got super jealous and..." he gently touched the healing bruise on Ivan's face, "I'm really sorry, Ivan." Tears started streaming down his face again.

It was very fast and slurred, but he got gist of what Alfred was saying. He looked as though he was going to explode due to his guilty conscious. He liked him better like this, quiet and submissive.

"If I continue to be friends with your brother, you will not cause harm to me?"

"Promise! I'll even get the team to stop bothering you... I mean as long as you date me and not my brother." He was determined. Ivan could respect that. Even if he still wanted to punch him in the throat, he would give him a chance.

"Then I forgive you! Do not be upset anymore." Ivan took his sweater sleeve and wiped his tears away. Alfred sniffled and smiled, then peppered Ivan's face with kisses.

This was a perfect ending to Ivan's story as far as he's concerned. If this had been the Americanized movies, the screen would fade to black and a Hannah Montana song would start to play. Perfect.


End file.
